A Red Lotus
by Buddhistguy77
Summary: Amaya has always been the silent type, only speaking when necessary and only to a few people. On the surface nothing would seem wrong with her. Her instructors would say she was a bit antisocial or even shy, or perhaps something darker lurks behind her silence. OC FIC no romance yet, mostly Cannon to Manga and Anime. Will follow story-line of team 7. **WILL BE SPOILERS**
1. Chapter 1

_Greetings all of my lovely readers I would first like to thank you for taking your time to read my FIC, I know there are a lot of OC/ SI out there and I can understand that sometimes its hard to read them and or follow them. So all that I ask is that if you do read this or maybe read a few paragraphs then quit, all I ask is that you leave a comment so that I may improve upon my work; I live for constructive criticism._

_Anyway Enough of my senseless pratal, this is not a SI but it does have my OC in it. Now a few things you should know before we begin_

**1: I am a GrimDark writer but there is always a Happy ending why? Because I'm a sucker for happy endings.**

**2: My OC has a very complex story she has power she cannot yet control and or fathom the consequences of said power. *hint hint***

**3: She is in no way a God Character she has a very unstable power…..both unstable and unknown.**

**4: I do add some of my Buddhist beliefs inside of my novels, not necessarily preaching but rather… using some examples.**

**5: I will always take any advice,criticism and or suggestions to heart and most likely contact said person Via PM to thank them profusely**

**6: I love to add OC's into my story to help fill gaps or just for fun so be ready when I ask you all if you want an OC featured… If I like them enough I most likely will have then stick around. Why? Because I love you all :)**

**7: Enjoy the story**

**Character Info**

_Name: Amaya Narahashi - Narahashi Amaya _

_Age: 12_

_Gender: Female_

_Eye Color: Heheh Spoilers!_

_Hair Color: Orange_

_Ok now the character profile is just so you (the readers) can get a rough idea on what she looks like._

_Why?_

_Because I kinda suck at character description but I will try my best when I get to it._

_Throughout the story I will indeed ask for__** majority votes**__ on the direction of my OC, but just remeber __**MAJORITY VOTES**__._

_I'm sure you get the picture, I hope you understand :D_

_The reason I do this is so I can better please you all, although I am aware I cannot please everyone I will certainly do my best to accommodate most of you._

_Anyway I'm going to get started now so feel free to hit the next button to go to Chapter 1 of the fic…...and please do enjoy._

_P.S : I need a Beta Reader lol_


	2. Chapter 1 Dreams Of Memories

_Hello my lovely readers this chapter will be rather short since I am just starting out….and because its 3 in the morning._

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING OTHER THAN MY OC.**

**RATED M BECAUSE**

* * *

**A Red Lotus**

Chapter 1: Dreams Of Memories

"All beings tremble before Violence, All fear Death, All love life.

~Dahammapada 10:Death Lines 1,2,3

* * *

**Amegakure 30 years ago**

**Third Person POV**

A small girl runs through the rain, her hair blowing wildly behind her as she fights the wind.

The night shattered by the crack of thunder her shadow cast upon the ground as she continued through the storm, her tears only inhibiting her slips in the mud falling head first off the small path and into a field of tall grass,for a moment she lays there too tired, too scared to carry on.

After taking a few minutes to catch her breath the night is broken once again, but this time by sound of distant screaming. She hadn't run far from her family's small home, it sat just outside the main village, not to far but far enough to where one had room to breath. This unfortunately was the cause of her current predicament, only an hour or so she had been sound asleep only to be woken by a bone chilling scream. The rest was fuzzy she could only remember running out of the house and into the rain, her feet moving on auto pilot as she ran down the muddy path….then she was here laying face down in the tall grass. .

She was afraid,alone and cold with no where else to go; and the voices where getting closer. Fear kept her pinned to ground,her body shaking uncontrollably with each ragged breath she took, until a sickly sweet voice broke her from her coma like state.

First Person POV

"Why do you cry child?" .

Her eyes widened as she suddenly realizes she was no longer alone, her breathing became shallower and faster in tempo.

"Do not be afraid of me I merely come to offer my….assistance."

A cruel laugh drifted hauntingly through the grass.

The small girl slowly turned to face the direction the voice seemed to be emanating from, the occasional flash of lightning playing with the shadows before her. Slowly she sat up and began to crawl further into the field, stopping occasionally to regain her composure. Deeper and deeper she went into the grass until the voice spoke again.

"Running will do you no good I'm afraid, they will find you eventually and when that happens."

The voice trails off leaving her with nothing but the sounds of the wind and rain, frantically she forces herself to speak.

"W...what will happen?"

"I think you know the answer to that question already girl"

Her hands flew to her mouth suppressing a scream, this time the voice seemed as though it was right next to her. Slowly she turned her head coming face to face with a rather large centipede, her nails dug into her cheeks drawing blood.

" You mustn't stare it impolite you know."

She was frozen not only in fear but in shock of the rather large insect that sat in front of her, even when it began to coil itself around her she couldn't will herself to say a word much less scream.

" I'm going to make thing simple for you darling you needn't say a word for this, merely nod you head yes or no. Understand?"

She nod her head.

" Do you want to die?"

The large insect tilted its head as it looked at her frantically shake her head, its large jaws flaring in what she could describe as a smile.

"Good. Now do you want me to help your Otosan and Okaasan?"

" Y…..yes"

The centipede began to uncoil itself from around her, its scythe like legs cutting the grass as it spread itself out on the ground.

" And are you willing to do anything….or give anything for my help?"

She gave curt nod her voice once again gone.

" Well alright then I will help you and in return you will help me."

The centipede raised its head into the air and snapped its jaws three times, each pop was causing her to wince. The massive insect then lowered itself back to the ground and contently stared at her, or so she guessed as she could see no eyes.

She was pulled back from her thought at she felt something crawling on her arms and legs, no not something...somethings. Looking down she could faintly see hundreds of centipedes crawling up her appendages, fear and panic once again taking hold of her she began to swat at the horde of insects crawling onto her. In an instant her arms were yanked to her sides, her legs soon followed being pinned to the ground and lastly she felt a sudden tug from around her neck; causing her head to bounce painfully off the ground.

"So sorry about that but I can very well have you hurting my darling children can I."

She began to struggle against whatever was holding her down, but soon she began to notice that whatever was wrapped around her neck seemed to get tighter and tighter as she struggled. Her sense of self preservation soon overtook her fear and disgust, she lay motionless as the massive Centipede towered over her.

"Thats much better no?"

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she looked up at the deceitful insect, however it merely tilted its head a small laugh escaping it.

"Now I need you to hold still this is going to be extremely painful."

The centipede's jaws opened wide posed to strike, then suddenly just as it had launched forward there was painful scream then blackness.

**Konohagakure Present Day**

**Narahashi Amaya's Apartment**

Amaya's eyes shot open as she quickly jolted up in her bed, she sat for a moment in silence trying to recall the images of her most recent night terror. After regaining her composure she once again laid her head back on her pillow turning slightly to look at her clock.

" Five AM just as expected."

She let out an exasperated breath as she swung her legs over the side of her bed.

"And on today of all day's I had to go and wake up two hours before my alarm."

Slowly easing out of bed Amaya grabbed a pair of black goggles that sat on her nightstand, she quickly put her hair up into a ponytail then casually fit her goggles into place.

"Today is going to be a long day"

* * *

_Sorry about the short chapter but I will be working my tail off all week to get as many chapters out while the creative juices are still flowing. And just so you know Amaya's goggles are pretty much just like Shinos from Shippuden_

_I will be updating at a rapid pace in the beginning, but as things start to get more complicated and complex updates will slow down a bit._

_But anyway rate and review I am always up for suggestions._


	3. Chapter 2 Unlikely Friends

**Well hello my lovely readers, another chapter for you just as I promised. I am looking forward to getting straight into the story, most of Emiko's past will be shown in flashbacks so don't worry too much about it; as for her parents well…..I'll get to that later.**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THE CHARACTER I HAVE CREATED.**

**Rated M: because of stuff. **

* * *

**A Red Lotus**

**Chapter 2: Unlikely Friends.**

_"We are what we think. All that we are arises with our thoughts._

_With our thoughts we make the world."_

_~Dhammapada 1: Choice_

_Lines 1-5_

* * *

**First Person POV **

**Amaya**

After waking up and doing my morning ritual, I walked to the small closet and grabbed the outfit I wore pretty much everyday of the week. A small smile coming to my face at the familiarity of it all.

Familiarity that was a comforting term for me, it was in fact one of the many words I took comfort in; the others included routine and expected. To say I took comfort in the norm would be a complete understatement, I practically looked for reasons to get out of doing anything that would conflict with my daily schedule; to be honest that was the way I liked it.

Looking myself over in the mirror one last time making sure my goggles weren't crooked, glancing back at the clock on the nightstand I let out a satisfied sigh.

"Looks like I'm right on time."

Turning my attention back to the mirror, letting a rather shaky breath escape.

"Now comes the fun part." Stretching the word fun almost in a painful manner.

Opening the top drawer of my dresser withdrawing a needle and a spool of thick blue thread, carefully I stretched a large section of it;threading it through the eye of the needle. Next I clapped my hands together in a seal gathering as much chakra into them as I could, slowly placing my hands on the thread it began to glow a pale blue; a sign that it was now imbued with Chakra.

Lifting the needle to my bottom lip I firmly pressed into the skin drawing blood, after a minute or so of this the needle finally passed through the underside of my lip; I winced in pain. Carrying on the momentum I continued the morbid task, going next to the top lip then back to the bottom lip. To some the practice of doing such was considered strange in of itself, but for me it was a necessity due to my rather….unique situation.

Finished with my minor surgery I pulled the remaining thread as tight as I could securing the loose end, after replacing the tools back into their respective places I pulled up my mask and headed toward the door. I lived alone in an apartment not far from the academy, I didn't know much about my parents other than they died a year after I was born ; they left nothing behind for me other than my name. I grew up knowing few people keeping mostly to myself, much like I do now.

Stopping to pull on my black coat I continued my musing.

_"How about that I suppose Hokage-sama was right, I do have family issues."_

That happened to be another thing I had always found to be a bit odd, I was asked to report to the Hokage at least once a week; and on some rare occurrences afterward I would then be sent to the hospital. He always gave the excuse that it was to make sure I was taking care of myself, which to my displeasure was a fairly good one seeing as I had no one else to tell me otherwise. So I usually just kept my mouth shut….(no pun intended) and did what was asked of me.

I had to admit at times that I found myself growing quite fond of the old man, no matter how busy he was he always found the time to speak to me. Even if it was only for a couple of minutes, the sentiment was there regardless; it showed he cared. I suppose in a way that was what I most wanted, to know that someone cared.

After locking up the apartment I slowly made my way down the hall, stopping in front of a familiar door and knocked twice.

_"Just like him to be late, especially on today of all days."_

I waited a good minute or so before I lost my patience and invited myself in, it was dark inside with the curtains drawn over the window. Sighing in frustration I began to feel around for the light switch, upon finding it I promptly flipped them on. To say the apartment was a disaster would be an understatement, there were empty ramen cups everywhere; and I mean everywhere. Cloths were thrown haphazardly around the area, the sink was full of dishes; the list seemed to go on.

After finally pulling myself from the disaster that was Naruto's apartment did I finally look over to his bed, he was still sound asleep his alarm clock laying a few feet away from the bed. Shaking my head I slowly made my way over to him stepping on ramen cups all the way, I gave him a quick shake and when that didn't work I proceeded to bounce said ramen cups off of his head. Things went on like this for about a minute or so before with an annoyed grunt he cracked open an eye.

It took him a moment for him to fully realize what was going on, but when he did his eyes bolted open as he jumped out of bed.

"Amaya-Chan why didn't you wake me up earlier you know how important today is!"

I giggled at his expense as he attempted to put his pants over his head, he eventually figured it out and put on his trademark orange jacket. I turned away and headed for the door as he struggled to finish getting dressed, content on waiting for him in the hallway. I heard him stumble toward the door possibly knocking over furniture as he did, finally the blonde haired boy I've come to call friend stepped outside; slamming the door in frustration.

I ruffled his hair and started walking toward the stairs.

"So Amaya-Chan are nervous about today?"

I shook my head. Naruto merely frowned shooting me a sympathetic stare.

"I'm guessing you've already done….you know that thing."

I turned to look at him giving him a curt nod as we descended the stairs. I had learned from an early age that being around Naruto was considered a taboo to most, although I didn't find out exactly why until I was much older.

Turning back to Naruto I smiled underneath my mask ruffling his hair.

"Amaya-chan." He said with mild embarrassment. "I know you don't like talking about it...but do you really have to do that every time you leave your apartment?"

My eyes drifted to the ground and my shoulders sagged, I knew Naruto had never really understood why I had to do what I did; in truth I hadn't fully expected him to understand completely. I mean its not like I wanted to do it, but it was just as much for my own safety as it was for the people around me; well that and it was a condition I had to follow in order to stay in the village. Politics always had a funny way of snaking their way into almost every issue, this being one. I was of course considered a hazard to the village….an extreme hazard.

Not many were familiar with who I was mostly because I kept to myself most of the time, and unlike most bigger clans like the Hyuga and Uchiha mine was some what….less known. You see my clan had originated in Amegakure….at least that's what Hokage-sama tells me. I had become so caught up in my own thoughts that I hadn't noticed we were now outside, looking over to Naruto I could see he had left me to my own devices as we walked quietly through the busy streets.

Walking with Naruto to the Academy had become a daily occurrence shortly after we had both been enrolled at the academy, in fact as far back as I can remember we had always been seen with each other save for the times when Naruto would ditch class to go cause mischief; which to be honest didn't happen that often. It was either me or Iruka-sensei that forced him to come to class nearly everyday, the only time Naruto was able to ditch was when neither of us had the time ( or energy) to stop him. I found myself mentally letting out a sigh of relief knowing that after being caught yesterday it would most likely be a couple of days before Naruto tried doing anything stupid.

"Hey Amaya-chan?"

I broke from my musing turning to look at Naruto, he had a fox like grin on his face.

" I was wondering if tonight you could maybe make dinner to celebrate us passing the exam today." He rubbed the back of his neck "I mean if thats OK with you?"

I found myself silently laughing at his shyness, letting him suffer for a couple more seconds before giving a nod.

His eyes widened in excitement " Thanks a ton Amaya-chan!"

The rest of the walk was uneventful to say the least I walked in perpetual silence while Naruto informed me of yesterdays events,getting particularly excited when recounting how Iruka-sensei took him for ramen after he had finished cleaning the faces; which he had painted graffiti all over earlier that same morning.

Naruto ended his tale just as we entered the main building I could only smile as we walked toward our class, I knew Naruto was ready for the exam and I knew without a doubt he was going to pass. Why? Well easy….because he had the will to do so.

* * *

**-10 minutes later-**

**First person POV**

**Amaya**

I pride myself on being perfectly calm no matter the situation whether I was fighting or on a time crunch for a written test, I always kept my cool. But now. Oh now! I was starting to loose my patience and I mean visibly shaking type.

Why? Well let me tell you why.

There is a boy in our class that goes by the name of Uchiha Sasuke, he is the dark and mysterious type or some shit like that; frankly I don't really care. The best way I can describe him would be the Emo kid who sits in the back corner of the room plotting the downfall of all sentient life, of course this is merely how I see him.

Every morning it was the same thing before Sensei calls roll. The fangirls chase Uchiha into the room, Uchiha sits in the front row center seat, fangirls swarm Uchiha who quit visible ignores them; and thats not even the best part. The best part is when the fangirls fight for who gets to sit next to Uchiha its actually really entertaining to watch. This goes on for at least five minutes before Iruka-sensei arrives to start class, after that its pretty much quit in the room until Iruka starts calling on us to answer questions; that is a completely different hell altogether.

At the moment the fangirls were on stage four:fighting over seats, although today they seemed to be being extra annoying. I sat in the back row closest to the window, while Naruto sat in the second row closest to the door; this was due to Narutos delinquent behavior it made it easier for him to make his escape should he have to do so.

He had for the longest time sat next too Uchiha if only to get close to his crush, a certain pink haired girl by the name of Haruno Sakura. For a long time he had tried and failed to gain her attention, now this was not due to him;but rather her. She herself was also apart of the Uchiha fanclub and that in itself made me less inclined to like her, not only that but she often verbally reprimanded Naruto for speaking against Uchiha this in turn caused me to loathe her.

So long story short after five months of hounding Naruto to let the girl go she wasn't worth the trouble, eventually he relented and no longer associated himself with her choosing instead to sit next to the door.

My thought was interrupted as Iruka began calling roll by then the class was quiet save for idle chatter here and there.

"Narahashi Amaya." Iruka called.

A few people turned their heads to look at me I paid then no mind as I slowly raised my hand in acknowledgement, most of the kids knew I never spoke to anyone; Naruto being the only exception.

Iruka stood at the front of the class setting his clipboard aside. " To graduate you'll have to perform the 'Bunshin No Jutsu' (Shadow Clone Jutsu) when you're called come to the next room."

My eyes widen at this new development, that was Naruto's worst Jutsu and trust me I know we trained together on it. Slowly each person was called into the adjacent classroom, everyone who came out had a Hitai-ate clutched proudly in their hands. Soon enough Naruto was called into the next room and I found myself nervous at what I knew what was to come. He seemed to be taking longer than most of the others had, although most paid no attention to this fact; they had all passed after all no one cared about "Dead Last."

Dead last…..these two words made me inwardly sick to my stomach, it was everyones favorite term when referring to Naruto; the cruel bastards. The door to next class slowly opened and out stepped a depressed and beaten Naruto, and yet still no one paid him any mind save for a few students who either giggled to themselves or shook their heads.

I stood up and made my way to where he stood forcibly pushing my way past the Uchiha fanclub, eliciting several complaints from the circle of hormonal crazy females. Once I had made my way to Naruto I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, I lifted my goggles so he could seem see my eyes; giving him a look that said we would talk more later.

After a brief moment he made his way back to his seat laying his head on the desk. I was the last one called to take the exam per seating arrangement, I made my way into the empty room looking over Iruka and Mizuki- sensei.

"Alright Amaya show us what you can do." Iruka had his pen to his clipboard

Mizuki smiled "Do your best Emiko-chan."

I stood for a moment before reaching up and removing my goggles moving them so they sat on the top of my head, I had never done this before in public; but I wanted them to fully grasp what I was about to do.

Mizuki stared at me wide eyed out of either disgust or shock I didn't know, the entirety of my eye is black where as my pupil is purple and in the shape of a lotus. The Hokage has yet to tell me the full potential of my Kekkei Genkai; he hasnt even told me the name of what it is.

I swiftly made the hand seal necessary for 'Bunshin No Jutsu' and in a puff of smoke appeared a clone of myself, as both started writing down the results I continued to stare at them. Iruka-sensei was the first to look up from his work.

"Congratulations Amaya you pass, here" he smiled as he held a Hitai-ate out to me.

I stared absently at the object before turning and heading for the door, at the moment I could have cared less about being a Kunoichi. By the time I exited the room most of the others had settled and stared at me as I casually made my way back to my seat, I had replaced my goggles by then I suppose they were just being judgmental.

The rest of class went well Iruka had congratulated the class on their performance,and made announcement about what was to come the following day. A short time after class was dismissed Naruto being the first to head out the door, I slowly made my way toward the door when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Iruka staring at me with a quizzical look on his face.

"May I speak with you for a moment Amaya?" He tone was firm leaving no room for argument.

I gave him a curt nod before I stepped back into the room.

"Amaya I know you and Naruto are close friends and I know what you must be feeling right now." His face becoming more somber. "But you can't hold yourself back because of that, yo-"

I cut him off as I reached into my hip pouch and withdrew a Kunai bringing it up slowly to my mask, I pulled down the fabric to reveal my marvelous stitch work. Iruka just stared as I slid the kunai over the stitching, flexed my jaw a bit before pulled my mask back up. Iruka was aware of my "Situation" and was not surprised in the least.

"I'm not holding myself back Sensei, I already proved that I could do it; but at the same time I'm all Naruto has." I began to move toward the door. " And that is the reason I refuse to leave him behind….I won't do what the people of this village have done to him."

Sliding the door closed behind me I began to make my way out of the building, as I neared the exit I could see a lot of the my peers parents had turned out to see if their kid's had graduated. It was then that I also caught a bit of conversation.

"Hey that kid."

"Yeah that's the kid and he's also the only one who didn't pass." The woman spoke with disgust.

"Well that's a good thing."

"He shouldn't become a Shinobi."

My blood began to boil as I saw them shoot Naruto a glare as he sat watching the one thing he could never have, removing my goggles again I walked with a purpose shoving anyone who was unfortunate enough to be in my way. Some of them began to speak but promptly went quiet as they felt the tension rising in the air, it didn't take me long but when I made it to where the two women stood; I promptly shoved them out of the way as well.

"Hey an excuse me would be-" She trailed off as I shot her a glare that would have made an ANBU think twice.

Most of the crowd that had gathered outside was staring at me, but I just ignored them and continued walking. Naruto had seen the whole thing and was giving me an amused look.

I smiled at him from underneath my mask and held out my hand, " Come On Naruto I promised to make you dinner didn't I."

* * *

**Well there you go I hope I did a good enough job for you guys, I know things are a bit slow but it will begin to speed up here in a bit. Now Amaya's Dojutsu is unique I will explain more in detail in the next chapter. Also the reason she sows her mouth shut...but you welcome to guess as well.**

**Once again Read, Rate,Review,**

**P.S: Still need a Beta Reader.**


End file.
